Oswald the Lucky Rabbit
Oswald the Lucky Rabbit was one of the first animated cartoon characters made by Walt Disney for Universal Studios between 1927 and 1928, then produced by Charles Mintz and Walter Lantz from 1928 until 1938. The Walt Disney era After the Alice Comedies, Disney's second animated series (after the Laugh-o-Grams) folded in 1927, Carl Laemmle approached Disney and requested a new, all-animated series featuring a rabbit. Disney and Ub Iwerks created a new character entitled "Oswald the Lucky Rabbit". The first Oswald cartoon, Poor Papa, was poorly received by Charles Mintz and demanded a better, younger version of Oswald. The next cartoon, Trolley Troubles, was well received, and the series officially launched. In 1928, with the series going strong, Disney demanded a raise from Mintz, which he refused. Mintz instead told Disney that he was going to cut the budget, and if Disney did not agree to the cut, Mintz would take over Oswald for himself. Disney refused, and most of Disney's employees left for Mintz. Only Ub Iwerks remained, and the two secretly planned out a cartoon featuring their new character, Mickey Mouse. Oswald and Mickey are brothers, since Oswald was the first cartoon, he is the older brother making Mickey the younger brother. Return to Disney In 2006, the Disney company got back the rights to Oswald, through a trade with sportscaster Al Michaels. Oswald is one of the main characters in the Nintendo Wii game Epic Mickey. In the game, he is the ruler of the forgotten world where forgotten Disney creations reside. Working with the Mad Doctor, he constructed robotic Beetleworx as a construction crew for his Disneyland inspired vision. But then, an accident caused by Mickey Mouse early in his career created a monstrous Shadow Blot that brought the Wasteland into ruin. The Mad Doctor betrayed Oswald and sided with the Blot and after a long battle, Oswald and his sweetheart, Ortensia sealed the Blot inside a large jug at the top of Mickeyjunk Mountain, but at the cost of Ortensia's life. Ever since, Oswald has guarded the jug and nursed his grudge against Mickey for having stolen away the career that could have been his. When Mickey arrives, Oswald ends up reluctantly helping him on his quest to get out of Wasteland by refurbishing the Moonliner rocket in Tomorrow City, though Oswald is implied to be tempted to remove Mickey's heart and take it for himself on that rocket ride. After defeating a smaller form of the Shadow Blot at the summit of Mickeyjunk Mountain, Mickey reveals that he was responsible for the Thinner Disaster and the Blot and a furious Oswald accidentally releases the full Blot, who steals Mickey's heart and begins to destroy Wasteland. The two decide to use the rocket to attack the Blot, only to land in Dark Beauty Castle, where the plans change to using fireworks to do the job. The Blot ends up consuming Oswald, Mickey and Gremlin Gus and the three have to fight the Blot from the inside, eventually retrieving Mickey's heart and blowing up the Blot. In the shower of paint that results from the explosion, Wasteland is restored and Ortensia is revived, helping to seal Mickey and Oswald's friendship and perhaps extending into a true brotherhood. Disney Oswald shorts 1927 * Trolley Troubles * Oh, Teacher * The Mechanical Cow * Great Guns * All Wet * The Ocean Hop * The Banker's Daughter * Empty Socks * Rickety Gin 1928 * Harem Scarem * Neck 'n' Neck * The Ol' Swimmin' Hole * Africa Before Dark * Rival Romeos * Bright Lights * Oh, What a Knight * Sagebrush Sadie * Ride'em Plow Boy * Sky Scrappers * Ozzie of the Mounted * Hungry Hoboes * Poor Papa * The Fox Chase * Tall Timber * Sleigh Bells * Hot Dog Gallery 62840.jpg|Disney released a DVD with Oswald's cartoons in 2006 2238837203 124d731475.jpg|Disney released Oswald merchandise after getting the rights back in 2006. Walle2.jpg|Oswald cameo appearance in the WALL-E book WALL*E Little Golden Book Up_book_page.jpg|Oswald cameo appearance in the Up book UP Golden Book Oswald the lucky rabbit 1.jpg|Other version of Oswald by Walter Lantz File:Tales_of_the_wasteland_1.jpg|Oswald in "Disney's Epic Mickey: Tales of the Wasteland Oswald the Lucky Rabbit.png|Oswald as he looked in the digicomics Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Rabbits Category:Heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:Kings Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Villains who turn good Category:Characters from Video Games